Field of Invention
The present invention relates to screens and other imaging devices used to display images, and more particularly to cinema screens. The invention is yet further related to screen characteristics and structures that efficiently reflect and direct projected images to an audience while minimizing introduction of ambient light, and reducing visual artifacts such as speckle when such projections are made via laser based projection devices.
Discussion of Background
Cinema projection typically utilizes screens to display projected images to viewers in an audience. It is currently a trend to provide larger screens at premium theaters.